


Untitled Yvette Fic

by MichellesPenScratchz



Series: Scattershots [31]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel Compliant, Gen, No Romance, Not THE Claptrap but one of several in the Pre-Sequel, Pre-Tales from the Borderlands, Quadruple Drabble, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellesPenScratchz/pseuds/MichellesPenScratchz
Summary: Yvette was just a young intern on Helios when Zarpedon's Lost Legion attacked, but she already knew how to play the corporate game.
Series: Scattershots [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951531
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Untitled Yvette Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this prompt](https://michellespensctratchz.tumblr.com/post/636140391449706497/fifteen-out-of-context-quote-prompts).

“They’re gonna kill us! These Lost Legion guys are gonna cut us down to a man, do you hear me?” Jerry bit his nails and slumped against the wall of the cubicle. “We’re gonna be a series of pulpy blood stains, that’s it! We won’t even get our own obituaries! Just a headline: ‘Thousands dead in Takeover of Helios!’ And we’re the thousands! We’re the freaking thousands, man!”

“Only if you don’t shut up right now and calm down, Jerry!” Yvette hissed at her fellow intern.

“Don’t you tell me to stay calm! I AM CALM! I’m the appropriate level of calm for this situa–” He was silenced by her hand over his mouth.

The two fresh-faced Hyperion interns crouched in the cubicle and went stone silent as an elevator dinged opened across the room from them. Some Lost Legion soldiers filed out, weapons ready.

“I have an idea,” Yvette whispered. “But you have to follow my lead, got it?” Jerry nodded, and she uncovered his mouth.

“You got your ECHO-Device?”

"Y-yeah, right here, why?” The device emerged from his belt hook and shook in his hands.

“Good. Clock out.”

He blinked. “Huh?”

“Trust me on this. I’d do it myself, but I left my ECHO at my desk.”

“Do you know what management does to employees who clock out early at Hyperion?” Jerry stammered under his breath.

“No worse than what the Lost Legion will do,” Yvette whispered back sharply.

Swayed by that logic, he typed in his passcode and clocked out.

Instantly, a door opened across the room from the approaching Lost Legion soldiers. A Claptrap unit emerged with a paint job made to resemble a business suit, complete with a little bowtie.

“I’m sorry!” trilled the Claptrap, rolling into the room. “But Hyperion does not permit unauthorized early clock-outs under any circumstances! I’m afraid this offense may lead to a write-up, followed by further disciplinary–AUGH!!!”

The hapless Claptrap was riddled full of holes as the Lost Legion opened fire. Yvette motioned for Jerry to follow her, and they crept out through another exit while the Claptrap’s death rattles about “probationary periods” offered them a distraction. 

Yvette slid a reflexive hand into her skirt pocket to hide her ECHO-Device from Jerry’s view. She didn’t really leave it at her desk. If they survived this, better for Jerry to take the heat for clocking out early than her.


End file.
